Within Reach of Temptation
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Related to but not relevant to Coffee Shop. How Derek and Isaac came to be before Jackson came back. Isaac's wolf is going crazy over Derek but he is trying to resist.
1. Chapter 1

HERE WE GO! Side story to Coffee shop- CAN BE READ INDEPENDENTLY!

Get your Derek and Isaac on. Prepare for the Puppy and The Big Bad Wolf!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy the deliciousness that is green tea.

* * *

><p>Isaac had just gotten back from school. It had been a long day packed with whiny teenagers, air permeated with body sprays, and teachers who decided finals week would be a great time for homework overload. He usually didn't mind but the full moon was only days away and he felt like he was going to rip someone's head off. And that just didn't sit well with him. Sure, he enjoyed sparing but he was not in the habit of being a violent creature.<p>

Isaac was all sweetness but the full moon brought out his wolf and his wolf wasn't nearly as nice. In fact, his wolf was sick of being repressed. It had been rearing it's head more and more frequently lately and always in the presence of one person. Derek Hale, Alpha extraordinaire. His wolf always went crazy when he was near. It didn't help that Isaac was living with him. It was torture. He was constantly struggling for control.

Isaac walked through the loft doors with a sigh. He didn't need to announce his arrival. He thought about how normal it had become living with werewolves. He always had to announce himself with Danny or Lydia or Stiles. Allison usually knew he was there, hunter instincts and all. He mostly just forgot that he was surrounded by wolves most day. It was so boring lately. No one really used any supernatural powers while it was calm. Instead they practiced appearing human. He had to admit he kind of missed yelling "I'm home."

He dropped his backpack by the door and kicked off his shoes. The floor was cold against his bare feet. He padded over to the couch. He flopped onto it without decorum. He let his eyes close. He didn't want to think about homework. He wanted to go into Derek's room and stick his ass out and shout **_take me! _**He groaned. This whole inner wolf thing was fucking with him again. What he wanted was a nice long nap. And if Derek happened to join him all the better.

Isaac rolled off the couch in a tangle of limbs. He was losing his damn mind. Derek Hale wasn't going to take a nap with him. Hell, Derek barely ate a meal with him! Derek was always out on the trail of something, keeping them all safe, or he was holed up in his room doing god knows what. He was the most off putting, reserved, seriously seductive Alpha ever. Isaac groaned loudly. Even his thoughts weren't safe.

"Isaac? Are you okay?" Derek asked from the kitchen.

Isaac looked at the doorway to the kitchen. Derek stood there in a pair of dark jeans and that was all except the band of a pair of black Calvin Klein's. Isaac was assuming boxer-briefs. His hair was tousled and his eyes were bright. He looked like the last piece of pie; absolutely perfect and completely out reach.

"Just peachy." Isaac muttered before standing and dragging himself to his room.

Isaac was absolutely certain that if he stayed out there he would end up begging Derek to do something indecent. He just wanted this full moon to pass. He grabbed a book and laid on his bed. Reading was good. Reading was an escape and Isaac needed to escape. Hours went by and the sun began to set. A mellow light was settled in his room. The warm glow of the setting sun making Isaac realize the time. He still had yet to do his homework.

With a heavy sigh, he left his room. When he opened his door he was surprised to see Derek asleep on the couch. He looked cute; his brow wasn't creased, his lips were parted slightly, and he had a hand holding a book on his chest. Isaac smiled for the first time that day. His heart was beating rapidly and his chest was warm. His nose tickled but it wasn't altogether unpleasant. He walked over and sat on the bit of couch not covered by Derek. His hip was pressed against Derek's side.

He ran a hand through Derek's raven locks. It seemed unfair to him that Derek, who was actually so caring, had so much to bear. The loss of a loving family, the weight of a handful of teenagers, the safety of a town. But he never complained. That wasn't entirely true. He grumbled about it frequently and he growled a lot. More often than not, actually. But with Isaac, well, he was different. It wasn't obvious. It was just tiny things that he did. He was a little kinder and a little more considerate when it came to the curly haired blonde. Honestly, it seemed like his disposition changed when he was around Isaac. It was flattering and not unwelcome at all.

Rather, It wasn't until this last full moon had passed. Then all of a sudden Isaac was practically a panting mess near him. It was like he was in heat and it was getting too be too much. His hand slid through the hair and down to trace the stubble that Derek had taken to. It did suit him rather well. He looked rugged and ready to fuc... he was not going to go there with his fingers mere inches from Derek's mouth. Speaking of Derek's mouth... It looked plush yet masculine. Isaac wondered how he managed to do that.

His fingers traced the edge of his Alpha's lower lip and he smiled softly. It was smooth and his mouth fell open a bit. Isaac wanted to kiss him but he chalked it up to the full moon being so close and internal raging wolf hormones. He picked up Derek's book and laid it the table before grabbing his bag and leaving. He wasn't going to get any work done here.

As he was leaving he was pretty sure he heard Derek curse.

* * *

><p>Soooo... cliffhanger but this one wont be too long so maybe 4-5 chapters. I need to get back to my Stiles and Jackson fanfiction.<p>

Hope you liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I need to stop starting other fanfics before I finish my others but I'm finally getting ideas for this baby :)

I shall finish this!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy CHOCOLATES!

* * *

><p>Derek laid on the couch after Isaac had gone back to his room. He was so thankful that he had learned to feign sleep in a house full of werewolves. It wasn't easy, keeping your breathing and heart beat steady while also keeping eye movement to a minimum, especially around Isaac. How in the hell had he not caught on yet? Derek knew they were mates. He was a little surprised to find out that Isaac's wolf hadn't recognized it yet.<p>

Derek had noticed right after he had turned the blond.

It was like he wasn't so damn alone anymore. He needed Isaac to breathe, he needed him to sleep, he needed him to eat. He needed Isaac. That was that. He had felt the overwhelming sensation wash over him and he was drowned. His lungs were filled with Isaac. The teenager was his air. He was happy just being around him at first; teaching him to control the wolf within, watching him bond with the others, seeing him come out of his shell. But then something happened.

They were training outside. It was hot and they had all stripped down to the bare essentials. Everyone was working hard; Erica had partnered up with Allison due to the fact that she didn't train well with Boyd, Scott had agreed, quite sullenly, to practice with Boyd, the twins took each other on. Derek had immediately told Isaac that he was to train under him. And for some reason that had sent a shot of warmth to his groin.

Derek was blocking Isaac's attacks when suddenly he noticed a gap in his defense. Quickly, he tripped the blond and pinned him to the ground. Their chests were mere inches apart, their noses nearly touching, their hips pressed together quite tightly. Isaac's face was flushed from the training and his chest heaved. His eyes were wide and Derek was smirking internally.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at Isaac expectantly. "You let your guard fall because you were too focused on the attack. Are you gonna let me pin you or are you going to fight back?"

Isac smiled and Derek's grip on the small wrists tightened. "Of course not, Alpha." He shifted and worked his legs into a better position. Twisting his calves a bit, he managed to flip them over and sat on Derek's hips. His hand came to the Alpha's jaw. His grip was light, teasing almost, his nails delicately brushing against stubble.

"Good. But you're still too unobservant." Derek's eyes drifted to Isaac's abdomen. Isaac's eyes followed. Derek's claws were poised at his stomach.

Isaac cursed and got up. Derek set him to train with the twins. He excused himself to the house for a moment. He walked calmly to his room where he proceeded to have a mental melt down. He couldn't get the image of Isaac's pale, naked, glistening chest out of his head. Nor could he erase his heaving chest, flushed cheeks, the gentle pressure of his hips, or the way his lips parted in surprise. He looked like he had just gotten fucked.

Derek hissed. Thinking about that wasn't doing him any good.

He stood up and his calloused fingers trailed over his lips. He had been hoping Isaac would make a move. He really only needed a tiny kiss. He was so consumed with Isaac that he would be able to last another 3 months with a peck on the lips. But Isaac had pulled away which was a real pain in the ass. He could smell the sexual desire on him. Hell, the whole damn pack could smell it!

But Isaac was clearly denying it. Derek had no intention of pushing the issue. His wolf on the other hand was going berserk. He had practically forbidden himself from any contact with Isaac for fear of jumping him. It was madness. He barely saw him anymore. He wanted to sit down and ask him about his day and laugh with him and brush those stray blond curls out of his face. But, he wouldn't stop there. He would push the curls away and grab the back of his neck and devour that plush little mouth. He would cover his neck in bites and he would rip off his sweater and lick every inch of pale skin.

With a grimace, he noticed the tightness in his pants. He should go take a cold shower or workout till it went away but he could only take it for so long. He went into his room and grabbed a clean shirt. He grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Isaac, I'm going out. Get some sleep." He said softly from the living room before leaving with a soft click of the door behind him.

He was going to go out and find someone with dirty blond curls, plush lips, blue-gray eyes. And he wasn't coming home until he worked this soul crushing lust of his system.

* * *

><p>It's a bit shorter than the last chapter. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.<p>

NOTHING IS BETTER THAN A REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! Chapter 3!

Let's get it started since I'm on an updating roll!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy breakfast tea cookies!

* * *

><p>When Derek came in he smelled like sex. Isaac could smell it even though his face was buried in his pillow. The scent was heavy and it had woken him up from a rather restless sleep. The more he breathed the more his chest hurt. He felt like crying. He wasn't used to this. He didn't like it at all. He should have enjoyed the smell of sex on his alpha. It was instinct to enjoy it but the smell of some whore on <em>his<em> Alpha was not enticing in the least.

He growled at himself. It wasn't fair to call her a whore. He didn't know her or anything about her. This was insane! He needed to calm down. He tried. Really, he did!

He jumped out of bed and stormed into the living room. His stride was long and he opened Derek's door without hesitation. Derek looked at the door with his brow raised. His shirt was off and he had healing hickies. Isaac growled and his face was scrunched up in disgust. He had come in and didn't have the right to say anything. He wanted to scold Derek for going out to fuck someone at random, for coming home smelling like someone else, for letting them mark him. He bit his tongue.

"Can I help you, Isaac?" Derek asked as he unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them.

Isaac followed the motion and licked his lips. _God, yes! You can bend me over and fuck me so you're covered with my scent instead, _he thought immediately.

"I was going to ask for some help with my homework." His eyes were still on Derek's ass as he began lowering his boxers to change. He couldn't see the lusty look in Derek's eyes.

"It couldn't wait till I was changed?" He said evenly.

Isaac didn't reply. His bottom lip was between his teeth as he attempted to memorize his Alpha's butt. It was tight and full and Isaac wanted to grab it as he Derek drove into him.

"Isaac." He looked up into Derek's eyes and his mouth fell open a little.

"Huh?" Had Derek spoken to him?

"It couldn't wait until I was changed?"

"I- I guess... I just wanted help before you went to sleep." he mumbled.

Derek was slipping on sweatpants. No underwear. Isaac had noticed. He almost whimpered.

"I'll be in in a moment unless you'd like to do it in here." Derek said with a raised brow.

"In here is good." Isaac didn't move.

Derek sat on his bed, waiting. Isaac relished the way his muscles worked as crossed the room to sit. His legs were wide and he leaned back a bit. It was too much. It was all too much. Isaac growled and in seconds he was across the room and straddling Derek's lap. His hands were in Derek's hair and his nose was just under his jaw.

"God, I can smell her all over you. It's disgusting." He whispered through gritted teeth. His tongue darted out and flicked against the skin there. He moaned. Under all that sex and the scent of whatever her name was, he could taste Derek.

His nose trailed up the side of his face until his mouth was next to Derek's ear. "Don't do it again." His teeth latched onto the sensitive lobe before moving to his mouth before Derek could say anything. His mouth wasn't restrained and he didn't take the time to be shy. He had wanted this for long enough. His wolf had taken over and he held nothing back. His lips were firm and determined. He felt no hesitation from Derek. His Alpha was moving with the same determination. The kiss was fierce and fiery. There was no awkwardness. It was rhythmic.

One of Isaac's hands moved to Derek's shoulder. The other simply gripped his hair tighter. Derek's were on his hips. Slowly, the calloused fingers found their way to the gently curve of his ass. His fingers massaged and groped. Isaac moaned into the kiss and shivered. His body was on fire. He tried to pull away and run into his room and blame it on the full moon. He couldn't. He needed this. Every inch of him was demanding Derek.

He wouldn't apologize. He wouldn't take it back. He wanted this and it seemed Derek wanted it to.

He pulled away for a moment to breathe. Derek latched onto his neck. And he lost it.

His hips rolled against Derek's groin. Derek nipped the skin there in response. He was moaning and rocking and he chanted Derek's name. Derek thrust and pushed Isaac's hips down against him. His tongue lapped at Isaac's collar bone and his nails dug into his ass. Isaac's hand slid out of his hair and onto his shoulder. He took a deep breath through his nose and he stopped. He could still smell _her_ on him.

Derek stopped as well and looked at him curiously.

"Not while you smell like her." He said and walked out of the room and out of the apartment. He needed to talk to someone. He called Stiles and Danny and planned to meet up for a long discussion. he knew they could help because he was lost as fuck.

* * *

><p>It's been awhile! I apologize! Review please! It makes me update faster (believe it or not!)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to apologize for the really long wait between chapters. I have two other fanfictions going and I'm trying to balance the updates (so that I don't burn out) with my creative bursts. Unfortunately, but also YAY, the on of the others has a larger following so I'm trying to finish it.

This one is going to be pretty short; 4-5 chapters I think.

I figured I should type this up while I have access to the laptop (sister and her boyfriend are in college and we use it between the 3 of us. Yikes!)

* * *

><p>Isaac had left Derek reeling! He had finally gotten a taste of his mate and his body was screaming for more but Isaac had pulled away. Derek had to respect that. He laid back and looked at the ceiling. He shouldn't have left, but then again...<p>

Would it have happened if he hadn't?

He could tell that Isaac's wolf had risen to the surface. Not that he doubted Isaac's actions. He could tell though. Isaac was more forward and his attention to his neck was more animal than man. Isaac wouldn't have even mentioned the female scent all over him but his wolf, his _ready to mate_ wolf, would. That was another problem. His wolf was beginning to recognize the mate bond but neither one of them knew enough about it to see it for what it was.

Derek needed to explain where all of this was coming from. He needed to explain that everything Isaac felt or would feel was completely natural. Derek had grown up around mated wolfs. He had seen the bond grow and he had seen the benefits. Isaac was new to all of this. He must be feeling anxious and confused. Derek had explained the bond to Danny and Ethan; but that was different.

Ethan was a Were and Danny was human. Ethan could feel the full force of the pull. Danny would only feel 1/100th of that. He would feel attracted and have the desire to touch Ethan and spend more time together but as a human he wouldn't feel the full extent of the bond until he was mated and marked. A process he had refused to explain until they had been dating much longer. He wasn't ready to go into that yet...

He would get some sleep and talk to Isaac tomorrow. He would explain everything. He didn't need to hope for the best; the wolf would take care of it all. The nice part of a Were-Were mating was that everything always worked out. They could both feel the full force of the bond. He relaxed a bit. He took a deep breath to calm down. He grimaced. He smelled like lingering sex, too much perfume, dried sweat, waxy lipstick, and pleasantly like Isaac. He needed a shower.

He hauled himself into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He let the steam fill the room as the water scalded his skin. He scrubbed himself raw. He was a bit sullen at the loss of Isaac's scent but he would get it back soon enough. He didn't bother with dressing. He simply toweled himself off and slipped beneath his sheets. He thought he would lay awake for hours, but slipped into a sensual dream about Isaac in the woods.

When he woke up he was very interested in taking Isaac for a nice little hike. He pulled on a pair of pants and padded into the kitchen. The dark denim was a bit rough against his skin but he was used it and didn't altogether mind. He went to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton. He knew he shouldn't but he raised it to his lips, tipped his head back and took a big.

"Not that I mind but I do believe you told me not to do that." Isaac said from his doorway.

Derek smiled. "My house, my rules."

Isaac smiled back. "I thought it was _our_ house."

That gave Derek delightful little shivers. He liked that a bit too much.

"Go turn on the news and sit on the couch. I'll make breakfast and then we need to talk."

Isaac gave him a strange look; it was a combination of surprise, hurt, confusion, and excitement.

He started pulling out things for breakfast and as he cooked he watched Isaac. He lied... he really hoped this went well.

* * *

><p>It is a bit shorter than my usual chapter but I have a lot planned for the next chapter or 2!<p>

If I get a couple more reviews I will post a bonus chapter about Derek's dream!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Mate talks here we come!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy...

* * *

><p>Isaac was trying not to freak out. Derek seemed at ease, so it couldn't be too bad. Then again Derek always seemed to be calm; grumpy but calm. He was simply level headed... for the most part. That wasn't true at all. Isaac really needed top idealizing him. Who was he kidding? Derek was a god who could do no wrong in his eyes at this point. It was stupid but true, with the exception of the random girl last night. He nearly growled at the thought of the situation.<p>

He tried to keep his pulse steady. He didn't want to worry Derek; the situation was stressful enough. He tried... but seriously, could Derek be more vague? How was this helping!? Derek was just moving around the kitchen as if nothing had changed. Everything had changed! Isaac's mind was moving too quickly for him to form any train of thought. His brain was shooting out in every direction. What if Derek told him he had to move out? Had he been too forward? Of course he had! he had laid a claim that he had no right to lay. He wanted to put his face in his palms and mourn his sanity.

Maybe Derek just wanted to make it clear that it could never happen again... or maybe he wanted more? _Yeah, right,_ he thought with an eyeroll. He needed to be rational. But his heart fluttered when he thought about Derek wanting more. He wanted more. He wanted so much more and the more he tried to suppress it, the more he wanted. He had a longing in him that made him ache to the core. He wanted more than Derek could give and it sent a flash of hot pain through him.

Isaac bit his lip. This was making him crazy... He cleared his throat.

"Derek... I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I understand. You don't have to try to let me down easy or anything. I... I can stay with Scott for awhile until I find a different place to l-live." is voice was but a whisper and he had a hard time getting the words out. He shook as he spoke. He felt as if an icy wind had blown threw him. The idea of leaving Derek, leaving the loft, leaving _home _made him want to curl into a ball and rub his chest to get back any semblance of warmth. What a fool he had been! He never should have made a move. It was clearly a mistake.

Isaac finally looked at Derek and saw a stomach dropping, milk curdling, soul shaking glare directed at him. He wanted to apologize and run but he was unable to move. He was shocked. Derek had never looked at him like that. Derek had never looked at anyone like that. He looked as though he was ready to murder Isaac and it promised to be long, and hard, and painful. The blonds mouth went dry and his legs were shaking.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Derek growled. "Do you really think I would let you go now that you've accepted the bond? Do you really think I would let you brush something like under the rug to be forgotten? Are you crazy enough to think that you are leaving me anytime soon, let alone _at all_?" He was nearly shouting and Isaac usually shrank back in fear, but his body had warmed and his eyes sparkled.

Derek wasn't throwing him out. Derek wanted him around for some time to come. He threw himself at his Alpha. His lips colliding with Derek's a little too roughly. The kiss was short. Isaac couldn't stop smiling enough to keep it going.

"What did you need to talk about?" He whispered against Derek's lips, his eyes still closed.

"Just wolf stuff. It can wait..." Derek said as he gripped Isaac's hips and laid kiss upon kiss on the blond's mouth.

* * *

><p>So... mate talk next chapter... because otherwise I'm gonna end up making these chapters too ling for my poor fingers.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Derek was sure that he was an idiot. He had a golden opportunity to tell Isaac everything this morning. But, like the fool he was, he had gotten lost in the moment or the feeling of Isaac's lips against his. He wasn't sure which yet but he would bet on the latter. He needed to tell him the truth, clear the air, lay it all out. Now he was stuck exchanging glances across the back room of the coffee shop as usual. He could have Isaac sitting in his lap, playing with his curly locks as the blond read. But _no_, he was watching as Isaac shyly looked away whenever their eyes met. He was truly a first class dumbass.

Lydia observed their exchange with annoyance.

"What did you do?" She asked nonchalantly.

Derek didn't bother to respond. He simply looked at her.

"To make him avoid your eyes and blush like that. What did you do?"

"I moved forward without explaining the mate bond."

Lydia was in a fury in a matter of seconds. "You took advantage of him? How dare you! He i9s a good, sweet, innocent boy! By god, Derek Hale, I will castrate you and shove them down your throat." She hissed.

"We kissed." He said simply, trying to calm her.

"Whoa there, mama bear. Don't kill the alpha." Stiles said as he walked in. He received a glare. "Unless of course, you want to ruin your shoes. I'm just trying to help." He shrugged his shoulders and sat on the arm of the couch. "So, what did you do, Sour Wolf?"

"He kissed Isaac without explaining the mate bond." Allison said from her seat.

_Seriously, is everyone getting in on this? _He glowered as he shifted back into the plush cushion. And how the hell was Isaac not hearing any of this. He looked at him for a moment before he realized that the soft thudding sound he had been trying to tune out for the last hour was Isaac's music. He always listened to it a bit too loud. He said it helped him have quiet time away from all the phone calls and cafe conversation. It worried Derek but he understood that sometimes being a werewolf had its disadvantages.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Stiles asked sipping on his coffee. The whipped cream stuck to his upper lip and Allison was already cleaning it off for him with a sweet smile.

Derek didn't answer because he didn't want them to know that he had forgotten himself for a moment. It wasn't very Alpha like. And he already had a hard enough time trying to keep them from making a fool of him. But today he had done it himself.

"Well?" Lydia said in her snotty way that made him want to flick her. Hard.

"There was a situation..." He replied vaguely.

Stiles, Lydia, and Allison looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes and told him about the woman and coming home and Isaac's reaction. They had called him an ass in unison. He hadn't enjoyed reliving the experience. He just wanted to move on. His wolf was practically hiding under its paws from shame. You don't cause your mate distress. You just don't but Derek had. He needed to make it up to him. He just needed to explain. He was so close but there were times when Isaac just seemed so far away. Just out of reach.

Then again, he wasn't reaching. He was terrified of touching Isaac and damaging him, breaking him. Isaac was good and pure and Derek coveted that but he knew he had no right. He had done terrible things, seen horrible things, had sullied himself. And he didn't want to dirty Isaac with his hands. But the mate bond made him look further than his own agony. Maybe Isaac was what he really needed. His angel of salvation.

Derek had been staring at Isaac for a bit too long. The blond met his eyes and smiled. Derek used his eyes to gesture to the spot beside him. Isaac practically leapt at the opportunity. He was sitting next to Derek just close enough for their body heat to mingle but not quite touching. Derek moved his leg so that their thighs touched. Isaac licked his lip and bit it trying to hide his smile.

"We should have that talk now." Derek said softly. He heard Isaac's heart skip a beat and the wide eyes that looked at him made his heart bleed.

He was screwed. He shouldn't but he had to. He turned towards Isaac and cupped his jaw.

"Don't worry. It's all very pleasant." And then he kissed him. Not because he couldn't resist, not because he wanted to comfort him, but because this was his home. Here, with Isaac. And he would damn himself to an eternity in a lingerie store before he gave this up.

* * *

><p>So I'm trying to update as many Fanfictions as possible while I am on. It isn't very long sorry...<p>

I got my first request! EEEK! *Happy dance* I take requests by the way!

PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS SOOO MUCH AND REALLY LETS ME KNOW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY AND IF I SHOULD UPDATE MORE RAPIDLY


	7. Chapter 7

the talk is finally going down! I actually have no idea how this chapter is going to turn out but I suspect there will be sex... maybe...

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy biscuits in chocolate.

* * *

><p>Isaac was pretty sure his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Seriously. Derek was just so... wow. The eye contact, the jaw cupping, the suggestive behavior, the heat in his eyes. Isaac was pretty sure he was going to jump his Alpha's bones. That seemed like a good idea. Who needs talks? Not him. No, he liked silence. He liked steamy, hot, silence with Derek pressed against him.<p>

It didn't matter that the pack was there. The pack was always there. They were open with intimacy. At first, it had freaked him out. In time he realized the affection made him warm and happy. It was rare to see so much love. It wasn't just in the couples; everyone hugged and cuddled and did the little things that show their feelings. Isaac, who had lived so long without _that,_ needed it more than he thought and relished every moment.

Derek began to pull away from the kiss. Isaac had forgotten about the talk they were meant to be having. Why had he been angry at Derek again? Why had he been nervous? Everything was great; fantastic even!

"Should we...?" Allison asked hesitantly.

"Stay. You may be of assistance." Derek said firmly.

Isaac was still a bit wrapped up in his thoughts. He had never thought he would be so incredibly enamoured. Time and time again Derek stole his breath. He wasn't perfect; he was moody and bossy and at times a little conceited. He had trust issues and he his default setting was sour. Isaac didn't mind. The blond loved every imperfection.

"How do I say this?" Derek edged, asking no one in particular.

Isaac's heart raced. _Band-aid; just rip it off!_

"You're my mate." Derek paused. He looked at Isaac almost timidly. "That's why you feel... whatever it is you feel towards me. We're made for each other. Fate designed us for one another." He looked solemn. Isaac thought he was delivering a death sentence. Perhaps that was what Derek saw it as.

"Don't say it with that face. He'll think you're mad!"

"This just so happens to be my face, _Stiles_." The alpha growled.

"We should have rehearsed this." Lydia said irritatedly while looking at her nails.

The group bickered for a moment. Their voices raised and no one thought seemed complete. Each voice seemed to melt into the next until Isaac spoke.

"Do you feel it too? Do you feel it this strongly?"

Derek's face took on a new lightness. His eyes were shining with a radiant warmth that rivaled the sun and his lips were quivering as they fought a smile. He cupped Isaac's face tenderly and his thumb caressed the blond's cheek.

"If not stronger." Isaac remembered Derek being born into this and that made sense... that was the only part that made sense.

It didn't matter. It didn't matter that Isaac didn't understand mates completely or that he had a million questions. He didn't care that he was bound by some weird magic or that it was out of his control. Derek was everything he had never allowed himself to hope for. He was tempting darkness in which Isaac had often longed to hide in, he was the warmth of a loving family Isaac had long lost, He was the strength to lean on, the stability to rely on, he was the kindness the world hide and buried, he was _home_. He had given Isaac a second chance. He didn't care how it happened; Derek was _his_.

Without hesitation he jumped on the alpha and smiled into his neck. He looked up and flushed before capturing Derek's mouth in an excited, sloppy kiss. He couldn't slow down enough to coordinate himself.

"Well, that went well I think." Stiles said as he crossed his arms over his chest like a proud father.

"Why do you look so smug? You didn't do anything." Lydia said without looking away from her nails.

"I'll have you know I arranged this whole thing! I am Fate!" Stiles said completely and totally affronted.

"You're still single. Maybe you should work a little magic and arrange something for yourself first." She said with a wicked smirk.

"That would be abusing my powers. I'm offended you even thought I would do such a thing!"

Derek stood and pulled Isaac out of the shop.

"Where are going?"

"The loft. I need to explain a bit and it was getting noisy." Derek said monotonously.

Isaac bit his lip. He rather hoped this explanation came with a long, hot, hard, demonstration.

* * *

><p>It is sort but that is because steamy goodness is in the next chapter. The next update will be my last in this fanfic :(<p>

I need requests! I'm finishing up a lot of my fics and will soon have a lot of free time and I wouldn't want my fingers getting lazy!

Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
